


明日晴

by jinhuazhong



Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinhuazhong/pseuds/jinhuazhong
Relationships: 阪东秀人/芹泽多摩雄
Kudos: 1





	明日晴

阪东和芹泽，其实可以算的上是宿怨。

追溯到很久之前，主要的原因似乎是食物。大致的事件经过就是阪东歪歪斜斜的开着机车从铃兰门口经过，撞飞了捧着章鱼丸子的芹泽。

那年阪东秀人还只是个普通的暴走族小弟，跟在大佬的哈雷后边开着小绵羊而已，芹泽飞出去的时候，他基本是吓到神经短路跟不上反应速度才会面瘫什么的，完全不是后来武装战线的人所宣传的我们的阪东大哥沉着镇定临危不惧即使是面对铃兰的怪物芹泽也是如此等等。

芹泽灰头土脸的爬起来的时候，阪东终于跳下机车走过来，非常准确的踩中了刚从芹泽手里飞出去的那盒章鱼烧。

芹泽在那一瞬间忽然从两米外飞扑到阪东脚边。刚才圆鼓鼓的丸子已经碾成面饼，芥末，千岛酱和泥土混在一起，散发出奇怪的香气。

即使是对于习惯从地上寻找食物的芹泽来说，这团丸子与泥巴的混合物显然也是不能吃的，于是他很委屈的蹲在地上，戳了两下那东西之后仰头看肇事者阪东。

那年芹泽的长头发刚刚长起来，熊猫式的圆脸也是干净而青涩的，瞪着阪东的眼睛很圆很大，大概也是因为芹泽身体特别好的关系，也总是泛着很亮的水光，所以其实他愤怒的眼神和无辜或者委屈的差别其实不大。

而此时的还很年轻的阪东的头脑里正在上演青春偶像剧，青涩少年撞到懵懂萝莉，然后互生好感最后终成眷属。

可惜现实总是和想象有差距的，芹泽很快从地上爬起来，揪住他的领子怒吼，“老子的章鱼烧啊。”

“于是呢？”桐岛高兴的坐在对面问。

“于是宿怨就这么结下了。”

其实这件事说到底也应该是阪东的错，所以当阪东愣了五秒之后忽然后退一步，摆出一副无赖嘴脸说老子为什么要陪给你，明明是你自己不小心的时候，像所有的受到委屈的热血少年一样，芹泽出脚了。

虽然事后阪东声称那不过是因为他并没有对这个蹲在地上可怜兮兮的小个子存有任何戒心的原因，但是结果是没办法改变的，阪东秀人，后来的武装战线高级干部，一度铃兰制霸的男人，被一脚KO了。

大概是觉得为丸子报了仇的芹泽于是默默的走开了，留下躺在尘土里的阪东。

“所以就是这个原因才结仇了吗？被芹泽打败？男人的尊严吗？”桐岛灌下第七瓶啤酒，问阪东。

阪东在喝他今天的第八瓶，忽然想就这么告诉给似乎完全没有掺和过的桐岛也没关系。

其实并不是完全因为被芹泽打败。

阪东成为武装战线的高级干部，乃至后来接近制霸位置的过程，并不是一帆风顺的，被打败对阪东来说，并非是完全不可接受的，何况他那时还只是个在暴走族游行时只能走在最后几排的小弟而已。

更重要的原因是阪东从来不肯说出来的，芹泽当时吼出的那句，让他忽然意识到原来对方其实是男孩子，于是阪东心中还很纯情的关于初恋和偶像剧之类的想象，包括自己帅气的扶起对方之类的，都彻底的被戳破了。

于是阪东放下第八瓶啤酒，非常暴躁的一拍桌子，“他破坏了老子关于初恋的一切美好想象。”

桐岛说话的声音也开始含糊了，但是头脑似乎还是清醒的，“那么，如果当时芹泽没有说话，没有让你知道他是男孩子，会怎样呢？”

还是不会怎样的，铃兰的怪物芹泽多摩雄，对认为自己是可爱的女孩子并且妄加调戏的人，即使放过一次，也不会有第二次的吧。这样看，当时的怒吼，其实是给了阪东一个更好的借口，他是因为被芹泽打败而一直不服气，并不是因为人家长的可爱才一直缠着的。

但是阪东对于那天的事情，仍然是心存不满的。

因为那天被芹泽打败躺在尘土里的阪东，清楚的看见铃兰走出来的一个穿着白衬衣的男生，傻笑着露出两排牙对芹泽说，地上的食物已经脏了，我的章鱼烧给你吧。

后来阪东找茬来铃兰跟芹泽打架的时候，发现那个穿着白衬衣的傻瓜就站在芹泽旁边，非常亲密的靠在芹泽身边上下其手，而芹泽似乎根本没注意，他正在忙着吃那家伙递过来的各种零食。

头脑比暴力更适合解决问题这件事，阪东也是从那天才开始明白的。

“所以你就非要和芹泽对着干，后来还帮泷谷么？顺便说，那次的赌局多亏你才大赚一笔。”

“。。。。。。。。。”

芹泽的眼里，显然只有两样东西，食物，打架。

之后有了“武装战线的狐狸”之名的阪东，并不是没有想过其它办法的，但是芹泽的弱点似乎牢牢的被辰川掌握着，所以即使是独自出现的芹泽，面对拿着食物的阪东，还是会默默的绕开。

之后阪东的和尚头开始长成刺猬头时，芹泽的头发也变成了可以盖住脸的长度，再后来甚至留了很短的胡渣。

随着装束的变化芹泽的本性也渐渐的浮现出来，并且开始有了万兽之王的称号，阪东听说后表现的很不屑，并且表示铃兰真是堕落，万兽之王的名号竟然会安给一只熊猫。

但是虽然是一只熊猫，他每次还是会被打败，阪东愤恨的想，大概是因为那群人给他起的名号叫做武装战线的狐狸阪东，才会总是败在兽王的手下吧。

他每次去的时候，跟着芹泽的人都比上一次更多，而芹泽会很有耐心的跟他单挑，他大致能感觉到自己在不断的变强，但是最后还是躺在一片灰尘里。

芹泽转过身去大概是在对着辰川笑，他是现在铃兰的顶点，是身后这些人包括辰川在内的保护者。

其实阪东很想晃晃他告诉他你被骗了，你看看你身边的人，从那个傻瓜辰川到傻瓜三上，放到别的高中大概都是怪物级别的，这帮人哪里需要你保护啊。

但是那些人大概都是一样的心情吧，默默的跟随芹泽，在必要的时候接受保护，在更必要的时候保护芹泽。

阪东看到阳光给芹泽的背影镶了一道金边，他忽然很想告诉芹泽，“王，你长的真小啊。”

“所以他破坏了老子关于恋爱的其他所有幻想，老子喜欢的对象应该是温柔可爱的，会在暴走族游行前对我说，请注意安全，我在家里等你回来，这样的女孩子啊。”

坐在旁边一直没有说话的桐岛忽然开口说，“请注意安全，我在家里等你回来。”

阪东嘴里的酒几乎喷在对面的桐岛脸上，桐岛面无表情的拨开落在额头前的刘海，说了一句，“你也并没有什么兴趣嘛。”

之后泷谷源治就出现了，那小子屌的要命的眼神让阪东很是不爽。他那样子简直就是在说，铃兰全是我的，芹泽是我要打败的，所以芹泽也是我的。

这样的家伙自然是招人恨的，尤其是他来了之后，芹泽的心情就总是不好，芹泽心情不好的时候，傻瓜辰川和铃兰的狐狸户梶就很自觉的拦下来找茬打架的阪东，所以阪东的心情也很不好。

后来户梶找上门来，要求阪东介入，绑架泷谷的女人，“哎，也许是他的女人吧，”户梶这么说。

阪东没说话，等着户梶许给的好处。

于是户梶叹了口气，从制服的口袋里掏出一个信封放在桌上。

“多摩雄的午睡系列。”

其实阪东并没期待能有这样的东西，于是他短暂的愣住了，但是看在别人眼里，就是一只狐狸在思考。

于是另一只狐狸又叹了口气，掏出了第二个信封。

“多摩雄的更衣室系列。”

又补了一句，“如果还不成的话我全部拿走。”

户梶当时其实也很纠结，但是这只是照片而已，是为了多摩雄的制霸，给阪东就给了，毕竟还可以再洗一套，至少芹泽人还在，并没有吃什么实质性的亏。

这事就这么成交了，事后阪东其实很懊恼自己的沉不住气，他看到户梶的口袋还鼓着，如果他拖下去的话，户梶那里一定有浴室系列。

“但你后来还是帮了泷谷。”

“当然，狐狸和狐狸的约定，能算数么？”

把火引到他身上，而芹泽甚至都不会知道，这实在不是武装战线阪东秀人的作风。

那么，就加入反对的阵营吧，把芹泽从顶点上拖下来，让他知道，其实狐狸这样的生物，并不是打败就完全臣服了的。

但是那天他带着人来，很拉风的闯进来喊，“今天就是芹泽多摩雄的末日”并且完全扭转了局势的时候，芹泽却连一眼都没看过他。

芹泽的对手是泷谷源治。

“所以你无论在吃的东西，还是在打架方面，都没有吸引到芹泽吗？”

“跟前辈说话也稍微委婉点吧。”

但其实事情就是这样，而且，似乎泷谷的出现让辰川也开始警惕了，但是很快大家就都毕业了。

毕业礼那天芹泽就一个人坐在楼顶吃东西，阪东开着机车来，在操场上就看到楼顶一缕烟飘摇直上，整个铃兰都是关东煮的香气。

于是阪东提着几十份章鱼烧爬到顶楼去，芹泽就很自然的接过去，然后递了大概是自己的碗筷给阪东，两个人就在旁边就着章鱼烧吃那锅关东煮。

阪东其实想问芹泽将来要去做什么之类，又觉得矫情，因为像芹泽这样的人，实在想不出他会老老实实做上班族的样子。

于是那天就在食物的香气中过去了。

后来据说辰川去上了医学院，泷谷接任了流星会，芹泽就失踪了，走之前在铃兰的屋顶上用喷漆写上，“老子要吃遍各地的好吃的东西。”之后就没有消息了。

阪东在一年之后毕业，和桐岛，本城，杉原组成了乐队，取名叫crows。

在经历了许多周折之后，终于算是小范围的红了。

红了以后，会有很多大眼睛的圆圆脸的可爱女孩子站在台下，举着荧光的板子大声喊着，阪东秀人我爱你之类。

这时候阪东就会拉着一张狐狸脸想，可惜没有一个长的像熊猫。

后来阪东写了首歌，歌词里有句，“后来我总是想起那年夏天，你像熊猫一样的笑脸。”

桐岛评价说，“这样逻辑混乱，缺乏想象力又完全没有文学素养的歌词，真不愧出自阪东的手笔”。

经纪人却觉得很有趣，撺掇了公司出单曲mv，问起名字时阪东犹豫了五秒，最后回答，“章鱼烧。”

这样的名字当然是会被否决的，公司打算拍成唯美系的mv，当然不能用这样近乎于吐槽的名字，于是改来改去的新歌，最后被定名为《鸦の恋》。

那是写着乌鸦少年所谓的暗恋的故事，因为那句，“你像熊猫一样的笑脸”而更换了无数的女主角，仍然没有合适的人选。

直到某天，剧组叫了某家饭馆的外卖，来送饭的饭馆老板有双又圆又大的眼睛，导演一眼就瞧破了那胡子拉碴底下隐藏着的熊猫样的脸，于是灵光一闪，小老板就临时抓包上阵，成了新的mv主角。

于是剧情也彻底换了血，导演的理论是耽美唯美一家亲，双男主火的更快。

那天crows的人都不在片场，直到第二天阪东上戏的时候，导演告诉他演个狗血剧情，阪东开着机车出来，刮倒了男二手里拿着的花。

彼时阪东在心里吐槽，像芹泽那样的家伙，怎么会拿着花，除非那是夏日祭上卖的可以吃的糖花吧。

小老板被领出来的时候阪东忽然有点恍惚，他第一次见到芹泽的时候，他大概也这样的，脸青涩而干净，像一只委屈的熊猫，蹲在地上戳着被阪东踩坏的章鱼烧。

小老板朝他走过来，用手里的花抽一下他的头，然后咧开嘴没心没肺的笑，“是阪东和刺头三人组啊，好久不见，现在已经做明星了吗？”

所以其实现实比剧情还狗血的话，并不是完全的胡说啊。

在芹泽的提议下，那束花变成了章鱼烧，但是因此那个片段就NG了很多次，因为芹泽每次会很固执的抓着章鱼烧不让它飞出去，最后章鱼烧就进了芹泽的肚子，而桐岛就会被阪东打发出去买新的章鱼烧。

简直就像是为了给芹泽吃章鱼烧才这么大费周章的，桐岛吐槽。

最后章鱼烧又变成了花，大概是因为芹泽吃腻了章鱼烧，而阪东就很有眼色的接着打发桐岛出去买爆米花。

之后mv拍摄的过分顺利，无论是阪东还是芹泽，其实都是不需要演技的，不过是复述当年的事情而已。

芹泽仍然是没心没肺只知道吃的样子，似乎完全没意识到，自己其实就是现实与剧中的主角，只有阪东自己在莫名其妙的纠结，就像是多年的暗恋忽然被揭穿人家又无动于衷的恼羞成怒。

“那之后呢？”

“之后你就知道了，mv拍完了，大家各走各路，我继续唱歌，芹泽继续做菜。”

说完这话的阪东就直接倒在桌子上，空的啤酒瓶咕噜一声从桌子上滚下来，被飞奔过来的老板接住了。

胡子拉碴的小老板慢慢站起来，一脚踹翻阪东的椅子，阪东咚的一声坐在地上。

小老板很豪气的一脚踩在阪东身上，对着对面的桐岛伸出手，“付账吧。”

桐岛站起身摊开手，一脸无所谓的德性对小老板说，“今天说好是阪东请客，所以把他抵押给你刷盘子吧。”

阪东巴在小老板的腿上接着睡，于是又被补了几脚，桐岛走到门口，还听见拳脚相加的声音。

“哎，好像很疼的样子啊。”桐岛幸灾乐祸的嘿嘿两声，回头看了一眼。

阪东没缠着芹泽的右手悄悄的比出一个V字。

END


End file.
